The Shape Of Things
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: The legendary warriors are attacked by a Skullgreymon and Wolfmon takes a hit that was meant for Lowemon. Enter the too adorablely cute spirit of light. Odd summery but I can't think of any other one. Better then it sounds! RR!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I say that a lot don't I? It makes you wonder what I do own..  
  
A/N-  
  
This is the result of what happens when I get bored. ^-^;  
  
I'll alternate between Japanese words/names/attacks and English, so be prepared.  
*****  
  
Chapter One:  
  
*****  
  
"God has *got* to hate us!!!!!!!!!" Agnimon yelled as he dodged another 'Ground Zero Modified' attack from the Skullgreymon that was trying to eat them.  
  
"Shut up and duck!" Wolfmon replied as he and Lowemon flipped in opposite directions, barely avoiding a 'Curse Breath'.  
  
For Lowemon, only to be hit by a 'Ground Zero' attack, that knocked him into a tree.  
  
"Enough of this" Wolfmon growled, "Licht Sieger!"  
  
The other spirit warriors took the hint and attacked the Skullgreymon.  
  
"Fire Darts!"  
  
"Brezza Petalo!"  
  
"Snow Bomber!"  
  
"Lightning Blitz!"  
  
"Yeah! We got him!" Agnimon said joyfully.  
  
"Look again." Fairymon said in a nervous voice as a frightening roar came from the smoke cause from the attacks.  
  
"I think we ticked him off..." Blitzmon said summing it all up.  
  
Skullgreymon stood up growling, before focusing on the lone warrior that was trying to shake of the affects of being side swiped by the 'Ground Zero' attack. Lowemon.  
  
*****  
  
'Kouichi.' Wolfmon's eyes widened as Skullgreymon focused on his twin. There was only one thing to do.  
*****  
  
"Curse Breath!" Skullgreymon sent a direct attack at the fallen warrior of darkness. The others could only watch in horror as it drew closer to him.  
  
Lowemon knew he didn't have enough time to move and did the only thing he could think of. He closed his eyes and hoped it didn't hurt too much.  
  
A loud collected gasp from the other legendary warriors made him open his eyes again. Those said eyes widened as Wolfmon, Kouji; his twin brother, digital code appeared. It seems he had taken the full 'Curse Breath' attack that was meant for him.  
  
Something was wrong though...he wasn't turning back into well, Kouji. The digital code continued to surround Wolfmon as he laid sprawled half on Lowemon and half on the ground.  
  
Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Wolfmon glowed white, the digital code surrounding him, and then exploded into data.  
  
Every hybrid warrior was in shock and could do nothing but stare.  
  
Tears came to Lowemon's shocked red eyes, not wanting to believe that Kouji was really gone.  
  
And they probably would've stayed that way if Skullgreymon didn't do what he did next.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Anger burned in five pairs of eyes, all focused on the Ultimate level virus that had killed their friend and in Kouichi's case, brother.  
  
Lowemon watering red eyes narrowed. "Slide evolution! Kaiser Leomon!"  
  
The newly reborn metal lion of darkness growled ominously at the undead digimon that had taken its brother.  
  
Agnimon, Fairymon, Chakmon, and Blitzmon all prepared their attacks.  
  
This thing was going down.  
  
*****  
  
Bokomon and Neemon ran unnoticed by the digimon fighting to were Wolfmon's data was floating around, the digital code seemed to be trying to hold it together.  
  
They watched in awe, oblivious to the fight about to ensue behind them, as the digital code and data started to glow again and came together into a medium sized sphere, floating in the air for a moment before laying itself gently on the ground.  
  
*****  
  
The Skullgreymon turned to face the angry group of warriors that were about to attack.  
  
"Ground Zero Modified!"  
  
The group leapt to dodge them, but he didn't assume they could gather energy as quick as they did.  
  
That was its fatal mistake.  
  
Kaiser Leomon glared at the Skullgreymon, a dark aura appearing around him.  
  
"Schwarz König!"  
  
"Burning Salamander!"  
  
"Thor Hammer!"  
  
"Tornado Gamba!"  
  
"Icicle La La!"  
  
Skullgreymon didn't have time to even blink, much less roar in pain, before his digital code appeared and he was deleted.  
  
The warriors landed on the ground, turning back into their human selves and the reality of what happened coming back in full force.  
  
Tears that they had managed to hold in for the fight had come back with reinforcements.  
  
*****  
  
"Ooh, pretty light." Neemon said watching it.  
  
Bokomon looked like he was about to snap Neemon's pants when the sphere stopped glowing and laid itself on the ground.  
  
"I...I think you guys better come here RIGHT NOW!!!!!" he yelled behind him at the emotionally broken teens.  
  
Izumi and Takuya lead Kouichi over, with Tomoki and Junpei following behind.  
  
"What is it Bokomon?" Izumi question as she and the others tried to get their grief under control, as unlikely as that was.  
  
Bokomon, as he was still in shock, just pointed in front of Neemon and himself.  
  
Surprised.  
  
No. Not EVEN 'surprised'.  
  
Shocked?  
  
No. Too small of a word.  
  
Bewildered?  
  
Close. Perhaps that was a fitting word for the looks on their faces, when they saw what was lying there nestled on the ground.  
  
"A DIGIEGG??!!!"  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
Wahahahahahaha!!!!! Come on, you didn't thin I'd actually *kill* Kouji did you? Please Review! Next Chapter: Bokomon explains his theory as to why Kouji turned into a digiegg. And low and behold, it seems to grow a bit faster then a normal one. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all!.................Kinda makes you wonder what I own, doesn't it?  
  
A/N-  
  
Sorry about the slow update, but, ....eh. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You're all really cool. ^^ So here's your next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
*****  
  
"Not that I'm not grateful to this, I mean I really REALLY am but, how the hell....?" Kouichi asked after he was able to regain a semblance of his coherent thoughts and pick up the egg.  
  
The others were still more or less making the goldfish gaping look.  
  
"Wellllllllllllllll,......." Bokomon started pondering Kouichi's less then intelligible question. " It seems that since Wolfmon didn't turn back into Kouji as he was deleted, and he didn't get his data eaten or absorbed, it only natural for it to return to it's lowest form. A digi-egg."  
  
"Natural?! Kouji was human!" Takuya all but yelled, bewildered beyond belief.  
  
Bokomon studied the confused/relieved kids before him, before tut-ing. "*Kouji* may have been human but here you are all data *and* Kouji was in his warrior of light form."  
  
His explanation was met by much blinking.  
  
'Gods this is confusing!' Kouichi thought rubbing his temple with one hand, holding his brother's digi-egg in the other.  
  
He looked down at the ice blue and white digi-egg and a small smile graced his face. At least Kouji was alive.  
  
*****  
  
(3 days later)  
  
Kouichi sighed lightly as he held onto the digi-egg and listened to Izumi, and Takuya argue about whether or not to set up camp in this spot for tonight. When all of a sudden the egg started to glow faintly.  
  
"Uh,..Guys!" he called staring at the glowing egg, being forced to squint as the glow started to grow in intensity.  
  
"What's.....?" Takuya stated as he brought a hand up to shield his eyes.  
  
"...going on!?" Izumi finished, also being forced to shield her eyes from the light.  
  
"It's hatching!" Bokomon answered astounded. It had only been three days! Hatching at this time is impossible!  
  
The glowing faded and allowed the chosen to look at where it had been only a few minutes ago.  
  
They all gasped, as *kittenish blue eyes opened slowly...  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! You'll have to wait and see! LOL.  
  
*- Kittenish - playful, lively, miscievieous  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
